gleefandomcom-20200222-history
100
'100 '''is the twelfth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundredth episode overall. It will be split into two parts. The first part of the episode will air on March 18, 2014. The second part of the episode will air on March 25, 2014. The episode will be directed by Paris Barclay. Filming began on December 19, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *According to ''The Hollywood Reporter, Sue Sylvester finally puts an end to the New Directions and many original members will return to say their goodbyes to Will Schuester. This will also be a two-part episode. Following this double episode, the rest of the season, after graduation, will take place only in New York. Source Quinn *Quinn will have a new love interest named Biff. He is also a Yale student. Source Brittany and Santana *There will be a Brittana shocker. Source *Brittany will play chess with people from MIT as human chess pieces. Source Source 2 Sue and April *There will be a Sue vs. April face-off. Source Scenes *Amber was on set. However, this could be for City of Angels. (12/19) Source *Heather and Naya were on set. (12/19) Source *Harry, Heather, and Jacob were at dance rehearsal. (1/9) Source *19 cast members were at dance rehearsal. (1/10) Source *Kurt and Mercedes will have a hallway scene together. Source *Chace, Dianna, and Mark were on set. (1/13) Source *Heather and Naya were on set, shooting a "Brittana shocker". (1/14) Source *Amber and Chris were on set. (1/14) Source *Lea and Mark were on set. (1/14) Source Source 2 *Amber, Becca, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Harry, Heather, Jacob, Jenna, Kevin, Kristin, Lea, Mark, Matthew, Melissa, and Naya were on set. (1/15) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Dianna, Harry, Heather, Lea, Matthew, and Naya were on set. (1/16) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *A scene involving MIT scientists and dancers that are playing high school human chess pieces has been filmed. (1/16) Source Source 2 *All of the cast were on set. (1/17) Source *There will be a scene at Breadstix. Source Source 2 Source 3 *There will be a couple of "epic kisses." Source *All of the cast were on set and two musical numbers were filmed. (1/20) Source Source 2 *Dianna, Heather, and Naya were on set filming a musical number. (1/20) Source Source 2 Source 3 Music *Amber was supposed to have a studio session on January 6th. However, it was rescheduled due to Amber being ill. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Mark was in the studio. (1/6) Source *Lea was in the studio. (1/6) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday Source *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Chace Crawford as Biff Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *The song selection for this episode was chosen by the fans through an online poll. Fans had to choose among thirty classic Glee performances, so that ten of them would later be featured on the episode. The list of all thirty songs which could be voted can be found here. *With this episode, Artie will become the first character to appear in 100 episodes. *This is the second episode title containing numbers, with Britney 2.0 being the first. **This episode is also the first to contain only numbers in its title * Dog Days Are Over was originally going to be sung in this episode by Holly Holliday, however it was changed to Happy for unknown reasons. Gallery tumblr mz5uxbkg741r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Mark_in_studio_Jan6.jpg 100studio.png 1601375_233263796845890_1704324929_n.jpg|Kevin on Set tumblr mz7aavbcyj1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr mz763eCzVS1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr mz7d4060qL1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr mz7hk59XsH1r4ezfzo1 500.png Script kurtcedes.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Naya tweet.png tumblr_mzd3pxwKg91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzfa4bYudE1qe476yo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mzgbyj3OqW1r4ezfzo1_500.png Chord becca dianna 100.jpg tumblr_mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1_500.jpg Blaine's gone cartoon.jpg|Blaine's gone cartoon. Gleeart.jpg Lea jenna heather wah.jpg BeDc2MqCYAA3TjL.jpg tumblr_mzguweZBoj1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzgvb1FK9R1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Paris 100th ep.jpg tumblr_mzh921u4Ju1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 1506720_683295271717221_1122742777_n.jpg AmberTweet.jpg DiannaTweet.jpg DiannaandHarry.jpg|"Little lamb and me." Tumblr mziaug8BDD1qc4ojbo2 1280.jpg Settin' up.jpg Brittanacourtyard.jpg Lord Tubs stars in 100.jpg Santana?.jpg tumblr_mzimbgUBHH1r4ezfzo1_500.png Brittana bts.jpg 100 tweet.png lord tubington1.jpg|Lord Tubbington tumblr_mzj90rZ9tl1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sadly no and no.png Tumblr mzj1guTmL71qc4ojbo1 500.png tumblr_mzkdpekcaO1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkeixjk7n1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkentELoS1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzkgpj8Nfc1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkgzxqaT61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mzkgy5awbn1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkhtlZszM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkiqmosZJ1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkjf8Zvne1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr_mzkjru1N751r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkr92fxLP1rojy6eo1_r1_500.png Tumblr mzks6mv8m01r4gxc3o2 500.jpg BePQ8rAIAAAeO8-.jpg BePZZ0bCQAAuuyN.jpg 1534314 10152225649697238 138154197 n.jpg Trinity-100.png Asdfghjkl.jpg 1538727 685329288180486 1887615456 n.jpg 1503259 685331334846948 766703021 n.jpg 1013236 685311511515597 77334842 n.png lea.........jpg tumblr_mzpt87iGPP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs